Lafayette Moore (1842-1914)
}} History and Timeline 1840s 1842 - Born in Noble Township, Noble County, Ohio, on March 16, 1842, to Dighton and Annie Moore. 1860s 1860 - Listed in census of Center Township, Noble County, Ohio. Listed with his parents; brother Abraham (9); and sisters Abigail (21), Ruth (16), "Salena" (Salvania) (14), and "Nancy E." (Nancy Ann) (2). He is listed as 18-year-old farm hand. The family had a real estate value of $1,800 and a personal estate value of $600. 1860 - His brother Barney (not listed in the census), 16, married Mary Elza Brown, age unknown. 1862 - Lafayette enlisted into the U.S. Army on August 22, 1862, and served in the Civil War. 1862 - Dec. 16, 1862, left sick at St. George, VA. 1863 - Jan 1863 (also listed as March 1863) while on a march to raid St. George, VA, he fell ill with "cold and hot" spells. Lt. Dr. William Shirggs of Sarahsville, OH treated Lafayette by bleeding him "largely from the arm." 1863 - June 15, 1863, taken prisoner at Winchester, VA., held for 3 months on Bell Isle. 1863 - July 8, 1863, paroled as a prison of war at City Point, VA, and on July 9, 1863, reported to Camp Parole, MD. 1865 - June 14, 1865, mustered out of service in Richmond, VA. At time of mustering out, Lafayette was paid a bounty of $25 and was owed $75. 1865 - July 1865, Dr. Robert Downey of Sarahsville, OH examined Lafayette Moore and found him to be suffering from chronic pericarditis. He remained his physician until the spring of 1874. Dr. Downey stated that Lafayette was totally disabled for half this time and two-thirds disabled for the remaining period. 1867 - Married Willamina W. "Wilma" Rossiter, aged 18, on October 27, 1867, in Caldwell, Noble County, Ohio, at age 25. She was the daughter of Jesse Marion and Eliza Jane (Bennett) Rossiter. 1868 - Their son Monzona Z. "Mon" was born on April 11, 1868, in Sarahsville, Noble County, Ohio. 1869 - Their daughter Nevada was born on August 18, 1869, in Noble Township, Noble County, Ohio. 1870s 1870 - Listed in census of Center Township, Noble County, Ohio. Their post office was in Sarahsville. Listed with son Monzona (2), daughter Nevada (9 months), and his wife "Willimina" (Willamina). He is listed as a 28-year-old farmer with a a personal estate value of $225. 1871 - Their daughter Alpatha a.k.a. "Susie" was born on September 23, 1871, in Center Township, Noble County, Ohio. 1873 - Their daughter Mialma M. was born on July 1, 1873, in Center Township, Noble County, Ohio. 1875 - Their daughter Ola was born on July 27, 1875. 1876 - Their daughter Ola died on June 25, 1876, less than a year old. 1876 - His father Dighton died on July 3, 1876, in Guyan Township, Gallia County, Ohio. 1878 - Their daughter Ida was born on December 4, 1878, in Guyan Township, Gallia County, Ohio. 1880s 1880 - Listed in census of Guyan Township, Gallia County, Ohio. Listed with son "Monzonia" (Monzona) (12); daughters Nevada (10), Alpatha (9), Mialma (6), Ida (2), and Minnie (4 months); and his wife "Wilmia" (Willamina). He is listed as a 38-year-old unemployed farmer. 1880 - Their daughter Minerva a.k.a. "Minnie" was born on February 11, 1880, in Gallia County, Ohio. 1881 - June 23, 1881, Dr. Newton of Gallipolis, OH examined Lafayette. Newton states Lafayette's height was 6 feet, he weighed 145 pounds, dark complexion, pulse 84, respiration 14 per minute. He further stated he was not able to diagnose pericarditis, but he did detect a hypertrophy of the heart with a labored irregular pulse. He found Lafayette Moore to be some emaciated, with a haggard anxious expression. Lafayette stated that "he often shits blood a day or two at a time." Dr. Newton did not find cause for disability sufficient in any degree. 1882 - March 13, 1882, Dr. J. Hysell of Meigs County, OH examined Lafayette and found him to be "one half incapacitated" due to chronic pericarditis. Hysell did not believe the condition would be permanent. He stated Lafayette's height to be 6 feet, weighing 138 pounds, light complexion, pulse 81, respiration 18. He found the heart action to be regular but labored. 1882 - Their daughter Wilma Ann a.k.a. "Willie" was born on May 20, 1882, in Guyan Township, Gallia County, Ohio. 1883 - Their daughter Ollie was born on November 14, 1883, in Guyan Township, Gallia County, Ohio. 1884 - Their daughter Alice was born in November 1884. 1885 - Their daughter Ellie was born on January 1, 1885, in Gallia County, Ohio. 1887 - Sept. 7, 1887, pension is $4 per month. Medical records indicate his height as 6 feet, weighing 135 pounds, pulse 108, respiration 25, temperature as normal. His heart disease is stated as being the equivalent to the loss of a hand or foot. 1887 - Their daughter Nevada, 18, married John Devold Barry, age 22, on September 22, 1887, in Gallia County, Ohio. 1889 - Their daughter Jessie was born on February 3, 1889, in Gallia County, Ohio. 1890s 1890 - Their daughter Mialma M., 17, married Adam Kessner Friel, age 27, on November 22, 1890, in Gallia County, Ohio. 1891 - Their son Seldon Lafayette was born on April 19, 1891, in Guyan Township, Gallia County, Ohio. 1893 - Their son Stanley Abraham was born on September 24, 1893, in Crown City, Gallia County, Ohio. 1893 - Their son Monzona Z., 25, married Phoebe Louisa Watson, age 20, on December 28, 1893, in Gallia County, Ohio. 1895 - His mother Anna died in November 1895 in Gallia County, Ohio, at age 78. 1896 - Their daughter Alpatha, 24, married Crawford Walters, age 27, on May 26, 1896, in Guyan Township, Gallia County, Ohio. 1896 - Their daughter Ida, 18, married Lafayette F. Barry, age 22, on December 24, 1896, in Guyan Township, Gallia County, Ohio. 1900s 1900 - Listed in census of Guyan Township, Gallia County, Ohio. Listed with sons Seldon (9) and Stanley (6); daughters Minnie (20), Willie A. (18), Ollie (15), Jessie (11), and Georgia (7); and his wife Wilma. He is listed as a 58-year-old and the family owned a farm. 1900 - Their daughter Minerva, 20, married Charled Edward "Ed" Watson, age 22, on September 9, 1900, in Gallia County, Ohio. 1900 - Their daughter Wilma Ann, 18, married Redmond Lake Rose, age 26, on September 9, 1900, in Gallia County, Ohio. 1908 - Their daughter Ollie, 24, married Wiley Wallace on September 6, 1908, in Gallia County, Ohio. 1910s 1910 - Listed in census of Guyan Township, Gallia County, Ohio. Listed with sons Seldon (19) and Stanley (16); daughters Jessie (21), and Georgia (17); and his wife "Willena" (Wilma). He is listed as a 68-year-old farmer and the family owned a farm. 1914 - He died on January 4, 1914 in Guyan Township, Gallia County, Ohio, at age 71. He was buried in Good Hope Cemetery in Gallipolis, Ohio. More information From the book, "Gallia County, Ohio: People in History to 1980": Lafayette and Wilma Moore came to Gallia from Noble Co. about 1880, bringing three small children. They came from plenty to privation. Sometimes they lived on corn bread and water. Lafayette and his sons cleared their land and rolled the logs into the hollows to burn them. They became successful farmers and carpenters. Lafayette was greatly interested in education. He was a trustee of Lincoln College, which once graced Crown City Hill. Lafayette's parents, Deighton and Annie Bates Moore, took up a section of land on William's Creek to divide among their children: John, Barney, Abraham, Lafayette, Ruth, Nancy (Harrison) and Salvania. Three of their sons served in the Civil War: John, 42 O.V.I., 1862-1865, Barney, Pvt. Co. H, 116th and 62nd O.V.I., Lafeyette, Pvt. 116th O.V.I., Co. H., taken prisoner, Winchester, Virginia 1863, returned to Co., discharged 1864. Annie was the daughter of Timothy and Ruth Moore Bates, Noble Co. Timothy, son of Ephraim and Susanna Bates, was born in Green Co., Pennsylvania, 1778. "He came to Ohio with his brothers as soon as they could venture into the wilderness." Ephraim Bates born in New Jersey, May 24th, 1744, died January 2, 1834, Sarahsville, Ohio. He was among the first settlers west of the Allegheny Mountains in Fayette Co., Pennsylvania. Ephraim was a Revolutionary War veteran. Wilma Moore was the daughter of Jesse and Eliza Bennett Rossiter of Noble Co. Four generations of her family, named Jesse Rossiter, are buried in Mt. Ephraim Cemetery, a nephew, Jesse, in Summerfield. The Rossiters are from a leading Northern Ireland family. The Moores came to Noble from Guernsey Co., Moore, O'More, De Mora, in Irish, meaning healthy mountain, is a distinguished and prolific Anglo-Norman and Gallic-Irish family name, beginning in Ireland in the 12th century. In 1978 there were three pages of A. Moores in the London, England phone book! Out family came from Ireland. The Moores, Bates and Rossiters were part of the "Back to the Bible" movement, that swept the new nation. People of various catechisms, determined to teach and practice only what the Bible teaches. Many were "rebaptized" by immersion. Scattered, autonomous groups came to believe alike, fellowshipped freely and none used instrumental music in their worship. They accepted all into worship who believed, repented, confessed Jesus to be the Son of God and were baptized for the remission of their sins. The Moores brought their faith with them. They were members of the Church of Christ. Wilma Chapel, recently burned, was on their land. Lafeyette died in 1914. Wilma lived to be 91 years old. She had 91 living descendants, at the time of her death in 1938. ''- Submitted by Janice Rose Gorby'' The Civil War From Ancestry.com: :Regiment: 116th Infantry Regiment Ohio ::Date of Organization: 1 Sep 1862 ::Muster Date: 14 Jun 1865 ::Regiment State: Ohio ::Regiment Type: Infantry ::Regiment Number: 116th ::Officers Killed or Mortally Wounded: 4 ::Officers Died of Disease or Accident: 3 ::Enlisted Killed or Mortally Wounded: 90 ::Enlisted Died of Disease or Accident: 88 Regimental History OHIO ONE HUNDRED and SIXTEENTH INFANTRY (Three Years) One Hundred and Sixteenth Infantry. - Col., James Washburn; Lieut.-Cols., Thomas F. Wildes, Wilbert B. Teters; Maj., William T. Morris. This regiment was organized at Gallipolis and Marietta in Sept. and Oct., 1862, to serve for three years. On Oct. 16 it moved to Belpre, crossed the river to Parkersburg, and was immediately transported to Clarksburg, W. Va. Its first engagement was at Moorefield where it lost 2 or 3 men slightly wounded by fragments of shell, and about 20 were captured on the picket line. After a little scouting and foraging in the Moorefield valley, the regiment moved to Romney, where it had about 50 men captured while guarding a forage train. In June Cos. A and I participated in an engagement at Bunker Hill and lost about half their number in killed and captured, the remainder making their escape with great difficulty. It was comparatively idle, so far as fighting was concerned, until the spring of 1864, when it started up the Shenandoah Valley under Gen. Sigel. It participated in two charges at Piedmont losing 176 men killed and wounded, and at Lynchburg it also lost several men. The regiment fought with courage at Snicker's ferry and participated in a charge which had much to do in deciding the fortunes of the day. At the battle of Halltown it lost quite heavily and was engaged with slight loss at Berryville. It participated in the battle of the Opequan, losing 4 killed and 22 wounded, and at the battle of Fisher's hill it charged a battery in the angle of the Confederate works, receiving the enemy's fire when only 100 yards distant, but rushed in and captured the battery in the very smoke of its discharge, losing 1 man killed and 4 wounded. It participated in the general engagement at Cedar creek and remained in that vicinity until December, when it joined the Army of the James. In the spring of 1865 it was engaged almost constantly, participated in the assault on Fort Gregg and then joined in the pursuit of the Confederates. It was mustered out on June 14, 1865. Source: The Union Army, vol. 2 :Battles Fought ::Fought on 11 Aug 1862 at Winchester, VA. ::Fought on 28 Dec 1862 at Near Mooresfield, VA. ::Fought on 3 Jan 1863 at Moorefield, VA. ::Fought on 16 Feb 1863 at Romney, WV. ::Fought on 3 Jun 1863. ::Fought on 13 Jun 1863 at Winchester, VA. ::Fought on 13 Jun 1863 at Bunker Hill, VA. ::Fought on 14 Jun 1863 at Winchester, VA. ::Fought on 15 Jun 1863 at Winchester, VA. ::Fought on 16 Jun 1863 at Winchester, VA. ::Fought on 17 Jun 1863 at Lynchburg, VA. ::Fought on 1 Jun 1864. ::Fought on 5 Jun 1864 at Piedmont, VA. ::Fought on 10 Jun 1864 at Winchester, VA. ::Fought on 10 Jun 1864 at Staunton, VA. ::Fought on 15 Jun 1864 at Near Lynchburg, VA. ::Fought on 18 Jun 1864 at Lynchburg, VA. ::Fought on 27 Jun 1864 at Gauley Ford, VA. ::Fought on 9 Jul 1864 at Monocacy, MD. ::Fought on 18 Jul 1864 at Snicker's Gap, VA. ::Fought on 18 Jul 1864 at Snicker's Ferry, VA. ::Fought on 24 Jul 1864 at Winchester, VA. ::Fought on 25 Jul 1864 at Winchester, VA. ::Fought on 26 Aug 1864 at Halltown, VA. ::Fought on 3 Sep 1864 at Berryville, VA. ::Fought on 19 Sep 1864 at Opequan, VA. ::Fought on 22 Sep 1864 at Fisher's Hill, VA. ::Fought on 13 Oct 1864 at Cedar Creek, VA. ::Fought on 14 Oct 1864 at Cedar Creek, VA. ::Fought on 15 Oct 1864 at Cedar Creek, VA. ::Fought on 19 Oct 1864 at Cedar Creek, VA. ::Fought on 31 Mar 1865 at Petersburg, VA. ::Fought on 31 Mar 1865 at Hatcher's Run, VA. ::Fought on 1 Apr 1865 at Petersburg, VA. ::Fought on 2 Apr 1865 at Fort Gregg, VA. ::Fought on 6 Apr 1865 at High Bridge, VA. ::Fought on 7 Apr 1865 at Appomattox, VA. ::Fought on 8 Apr 1865 at Appomattox Court House, VA. ::Fought on 9 Apr 1865 at Appomattox Court House, VA. Civil War Pension Contributed for use in USGenWeb Archives by Patrick McVicker mcchipper@thegolfcourse.com December 27, 2001 My great-great-grandfather, Lafayette Moore, was a Civil War veteran. He enlisted Aug. 22, 1862 at Sarahsville, OH, for a 3-year term. He was listed as 23 years old, 5 feet 11 inches, fair complexion, hazel eyes and dark hair. Sept. 18, 1862, mustered into Company H of the 116th Reg't Ohio Infantry in Gallipolis, OH. He earned a bounty of $23 for enlisting. Dec. 16, 1862, left sick at St. George, VA. Jan 1863 (also listed as March 1863) while on a march to raid St. George, VA, he fell ill with "cold and hot" spells. Lt. Dr. William Shirggs of Sarahsville, OH treated Lafayette by bleeding him "largely from the arm." June 15, 1863, taken prisoner at Winchester, VA., held for 3 months on Bell Isle. July 8, 1863, paroled as a prison of war at City Point, VA, and on July 9, 1863, reported to Camp Parole, MD. Aug. 8, 1863, deserted. This charge was removed under the provisions of The Act of Congress July 5, 1884. Sept. 7, 1863, reported to Camp Chase, OH. Oct. 20-31, 1863, sent to regiment. Nov. 7, 1863, returned to serve in Shepardstown, VA. March 27 through April 1864 (dates of April 20-June 1, 1864 are also listed) sick at Martinsburg, VA. June 14, 1865, mustered out of service in Richmond, VA. At time of mustering out, Lafayette was paid a bounty of $25 and was owed $75. July 1865, Dr. Robert Downey of Sarahsville, OH examined Lafayette Moore and found him to be suffering from chronic pericarditis. He remained his physician until the spring of 1874. Dr. Downey stated that Lafayette was totally disabled for half this time and two-thirds disabled for the remaining period. June 23, 1881, Dr. Newton of Gallipolis, OH examined Lafayette. Newton states Lafayette's height was 6 feet, he weighed 145 pounds, dark complexion, pulse 84, respiration 14 per minute. He further stated he was not able to diagnose pericarditis, but he did detect a hypertrophy of the heart with a labored irregular pulse. He found Lafayette Moore to be some emaciated, with a haggard anxious expression. Lafayette stated that "he often shits blood a day or two at a time." Dr. Newton did not find cause for disability sufficient in any degree. March 13, 1882, Dr. J. Hysell of Meigs County, OH examined Lafayette and found him to be "one half incapacitated" due to chronic pericarditis. Hysell did not believe the condition would be permanent. He stated Lafayette's height to be 6 feet, weighing 138 pounds, light complexion, pulse 81, respiration 18. He found the heart action to be regular but labored. Sept. 7, 1887, pension is $4 per month. Medical records indicate his height as 6 feet, weighing 135 pounds, pulse 108, respiration 25, temperature as normal. His heart disease is stated as being the equivalent to the loss of a hand or foot. April 15, 1891, pension is $10 per month. Source: Civil War Pension Application of Lafayette Moore. Pension Certificate #276799. From: http://files.usgwarchives.org/oh/gallia/military/civilwar/pensions/moore-l.txt GALLIA COUNTY OHIO - Civil War Pension: Lafayette MOORE Obituary Moore, Lafayette Lafayette Moore, one of Guyan township's best citizens, passed away on Sunday, January 4, 1914, aged 70 years. The funeral was conducted at the Good Hope Church Tuesday, burial following in the church cemetery. Co. H 116th OVI Gallipolis Bulletin January 8, 1914 Transcribed by Irene Hively Blamer Miscellaneous #Sarahsville was the county seat for Noble County until 1858. #Noble Township was part of Morgan County until Noble County was organized on March 11, 1851. #Alternate birthplace for Lafayette: Seneca Fork, Wills Creek, Guernsey County, Ohio #Alternate death location for Lafayette: Mount Vernon, Knox County, Ohio #Alternate spelling for his father Dighton: Deighton #Alternate birthplaces for their son Monzona: Center Township, Noble County, Ohio | Seneca Township, Noble County, Ohio | Guernsey County, Ohio #Alternate spellings for his daughter Nevada: Navada | Levada #Alternate name for his daughter Mialma: Alminta #Alternate spelling for his daughter Ola: Oley #Alternate birthplace for their daughter Ollie: Crown City, Gallia County, Ohio #Alternate birth dates for their daughter Ollie: November 1894 | November 14, 1885 #Alternate name for his daughter Jessie: Jessie Harris